goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 117
To Abashiri (網走へ, Abashiri e) is the 117th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tanigaki meets with Inkarmat and says that he does not understand what her goal is. She says that as an Ainu woman, she simply wishes to protect the gold and goes on to say that she thinks that while Asirpa's father tried to protect it too, he ended up being killed by Kiroranke. Inkarmat also says that Kiroranke may be right in that Tsurumi is possibly trying to get them to turn on each other but she knows that if she were to end up getting killed, her murderer will be none other than Kiroranke. Tanigaki asks if she is still in love with Wilk but she denies it and says that what happened between them was due to the sea otter nabe. In Kushiro, Kiroranke says that he is on the side of the Hokkaido Ainu and that the gold truly belongs to them, thus his and Inkarmat's goal are one and the same. However, everyone is still uneasy about Kiroranke and Inkarmat's relationship before Sugimoto says that they have no choice but to press on and to meet Noppera-Bou. He ends his statement by saying that if either Kiroranke or Inkarmat were to die on their journey, then he will automatically kill the other one. Sugimoto then brushes that threat off by saying that it was a joke, but no one seem to believe him. At a certain waystation, Kantarou delivers the tattooed skin that he got from the oil seller's place as well as the news that Sakamoto and Kamezou had died. Nagakura then praises Kantarou for his job before Hijikata notices a figure behind the door, leading him to pulling out his gun and shooting at him. A 7th Division soldier who had tailed Kantarou, was able to avoid the gunfire but is grabbed by Ushiyama and thrown through the window. Faced with Hijikata before him, the soldier attempts to cut him down but Hijikata is quicker to shoot. Afterwards, they decide to leave their station since their position may have been exposed to the 7th Division. Ushiyama tries to look for Kantarou and finds his happi coat in front of the stables. He stumbles inside to see that Ienaga had captured and stripped Kantarou, ready to butcher him. Ushiyama then scolds Ienaga who pouts and says that Kantarou's skin looked so lovely. At Abashiri Prison, a new guard is staring at Noppera-Bou's figure when another guard calls out to him for his help. The guard asks the new guard if he is interested in Noppera-Bou to which he replies that it is not everyday you see someone with such a frightening face. He then tells him that the number one thing that he must do at Abashiri is to not get involved with Noppera-Bou. Later at night, the new guard leaves the grounds of Abashiri Prison to meet up with soldiers of the 7th Division and reveals the rotation of Noppera-Bou's cell to them. Sometime later, Inudou hears of the new guard's actions and surmised that he must be working for the 7th Division, telling the head jailer Kadokura to get rid of him. When Kadokura asks if he really must do it, Inudou says that Abashiri is full of prisoners who are experts at killing and that they'd be willing to do the dirty work. He goes on to say that Abashiri belongs to him and that anyone who betrays him can become fertilizer for the farm. Character Appearances (in order) *Genjirou Tanigaki *Inkarmat *Tsurumi (flashback) *Kiroranke *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Asirpa *Cikapasi *Ryu *Saichi Sugimoto *Kantarou *Toshizou Hijikata *Shinpachi Nagakura *Kano Ienaga *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Noppera-Bou *Usami (debut) *Kadokura (debut) *Shirosuke Inudou Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12